


Training Session

by FiraLove



Series: Space Pride side stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Original Character(s), Random & Short, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unspoken consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiraLove/pseuds/FiraLove
Summary: Warning of OC, don't have to read.Keith and Sky get stuck training together, again. Only this training session turns out differently than every other session they have had.





	Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> Again, OC warning.
> 
> A friend and I have an actual fanfic planned with our ocs. IF this gets enough positive feedback, I may post the fanfic here once its first chapter is finally done being typed out.

It was supposed to be a training session, a normal, everyday combat practice. Sky would resist Keith pulling her down the hall to the training room, giving him as much sass as she could muster before he got her into sparing. From there they traded trash talk about who could out do the other.  
Yet, somehow today turned out different, extremely different than a normal day. A tension had been building between the two of them. Sky called it heated hate and tried to deny any of it being hormone related. Stella had told her and right now Stella would be telling Sky ‘I told you so’.  
It started with sparring practice, Keith showing Sky how to improve her attacks and her stance. From there they started to put what she learned to work, so it became muscle memory. She was glad that just the warm up where enough to turn her cheeks pink, or he’d see that she was blushing from how close he’d get.  
“I know how to throw a decent punch, now stop being a cactus about all of this.” Sky grumbled stepping away, she just wanted to get this over with.  
Ever since they meet, Sky and Keith haven’t gotten along at all. Yet, their leader Shiro kept pairing them up for missions and anything he could come up with. When asked why he was doing this to them, Shiro simply replied it was to get them to get along.  
The only thought crossing Keith’s mind was the fact that this blonde-haired beauty has been driving him crazy since day one. She was a spitfire and powerful fighter in her own right. She was just as stubborn and hot headed as he was and kept pace with him. Sometimes he felt like Shiro was seeing something they were missing.  
Keith was trying his best to focus on the training, but that was becoming nearly impossible due to the low-cut Sky wore to training. And watching sweat drop roll down in between her breast was taking too much of his focus, causing their feet to tangle together, sending them to go falling to the floor.  
Sky’s nose and lips brushed against his throat, the musky scent sent heat to her core. Heat she could easily ignore, if Keith hadn’t suddenly attacked her own neck in response to the accidental brush. Arousal took over in that moment, her hands knotting into his dark locks while her legs locked around his thighs.  
Hips pressed together, grinding until it wasn’t enough; clothes were completely removed, giving each other access to skin and soft spots. Keith found every spot, on her neck, he could sink his teeth into before roughly sucking the tender spot, getting moans from Sky.  
From her neck, he moved down to her collar bone, feeling her body shiver under his as his hands groped her breasts before his mouth found the soft skin. Her nails dug into his scalp, when he chomped on her bud.  
Sky’s skin was warm and soft under his fingertips, along her sides he found a couple of scars. And despite the softness of her skin, he could feel the tone muscle under it all. Keith couldn’t help but suckle and lick her mounds while he had the chance to have his face there without her throwing him across the room.  
“Keith.” Sky whimpered as he kneaded the mound.  
He moved down to her torso, burying his teeth into her side, causing her to squirm.  
“I swear to God, if you don’t hurr-.” Sky growled as her nails dug into his shoulders, only for him to slide down in between her legs.  
His nails dug into the soft flesh of her thighs before he chomped on her inner thigh close to her core. A whimper of pain came before it turned into a moan as her fingers found his hair and pulled his face closer.  
Sky found her mind in a haze as her stomach coiled at every lap of tongue and touch Keith gave. The floor was cold underneath her bare back as he bit the most sensitive nerve of her core, causing her to thump the heel of her foot on his back and pulling at his hair to show the amount of pain he had put her through with that move.  
“Dick!” She squealed as a digit slipped in while his tongue kept attention on the nerve.  
Off a single finger Keith could feel her walls tighten as she grew closer. That wasn’t fair that she was so close when he’s barely had any attention, so he pulled away. Then captured a sweet spot on her neck, only to get pushed back by the blonde.  
Before Keith had a chance to ask questions, Sky pressed him back until she was straddling his lap, then lowering herself onto him. She let out a moan as blood rushed to her cheeks because now, his purple eyes were focused on her.  
All of this had been rushed and not thought out. Not a single kiss or affectionate word was murmured between them, and for this moment her mind was clear. How could do things get this far without one of them realizing how crazy it was? She just gave this guy her first time and she held little positive emotion for him, Stella would be telling her ‘told you so’, right now.  
Fear and uncertainty built up in her chest as she studied him with her green eyes. She hated this guy with every fiber of her being, yet he was the only thing she could think of when she needed to get off. That was it, she found him physically attractive but didn’t actually have any feelings for him.  
“Sky.” He moaned bucking his hips into her, causing her to moan in response. He gently guided her arms around his neck before kissing, nipping and licking along her collar bone before moving down her chest.  
Her stomach flipped as the heat took over again and she started moving up and down on him. His hands holding her hips before moving his hands to her rear, giving a firm grab. Shivers ran down Sky’s back when Keith nipped at her perky buds, his hips bucking up to meet hers.  
Sky moaned in frustration, stopping for a moment. “I can’t finish like this.” She was so close, but she couldn’t get there. How could she get off of her fantasies but not the real thing?  
“Are you blue balling me?” Keith groaned as his hand kneaded her breasts.  
Blush rushed to Sky’s cheeks as she refused to meet his gaze. “I could finish on fantasies…” she trailed off.  
“Of who?” He questioned rolling her erect bud between his fingers, getting a moan from her.  
She shook her head, refusing to tell him.  
Drastic measures were needs to get her to talk, Keith knew this much. He quickly pinned the blonde underneath him, causing a gasp of surprise. “Tell me, or I make this go really slow.”  
Closing her eyes to try and hide from him while she shook her head again.  
Taking a bud into his mouth; Sky shivered and moaned as his tongue teased her. His other hand giving attention to her other breast. “Are you going to tell me; or do I have to force it out of you?”  
Between him still filling her up, the attention he was giving her breast, she was still turned on and hadn’t lost too much ground from her release, this was basically becoming torture and he was in control of it. Tears of embarrassment filled her eyes, “you.”  
He stopped and looked at her in shock. “What?” Keith felt like he had misheard Sky.  
“My fantasies are of you.” She admits covering her eyes with her forearm.  
It came as a shock to Keith to hear these words, but it also turned him on even more. “That does change a lot of things.” He gave a rough thrust of his hips.  
Sky turned as scarlet as the Red lion as she moaned, “just get this over with.”  
“Oh, we’ll finish.” His voice getting low as he attacked her chest with his mouth again.  
He roughly thrust into her warm core, no thoughts on being gentle. Sky’s nails quickly found his shoulder blades and dug into his flesh. He groaned into her bud, before picking up the pace of his thrusts.  
Sky wrapped her legs around his waist bringing them closer, giving him a better angle. The training hall filled with more moans and groans. Simply moving a hand under Sky’s rear got the blonde to really say his name, over and over.  
“I’m gonna-.” Sky started before a moan cut her off as she hit her release.  
“Dammit, Sky.” Keith groaned as he came after a couple more thrusts.  
Worn out from their session, Keith collapsed onto Sky before wrapping his arms around her and turning onto their sides, burying Sky into his chest with his chin on her head. At first Sky returned the snuggles until she pulled away.  
“I still dislike you.” She pouted with puffy cheeks.  
“Just shut up and snuggle for a bit before we return to reality.” He replied tucking her back under his chin.


End file.
